Flowers and Graffiti
by MyNameIsKanz
Summary: Kenshin is a tattooist. Kaoru is a girl sold by his father. They thought their trade is over once he gets her treasure and she gets his tattooing service. But, No... There's more than that. RR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kenshin is not mine. Battousai is. Woopsie, kidding! Both are not mine!! They belong to (obviously) Watsuki-sensei. Love ya sensei!

A/N: This is my first fanfic, be nice to me! And… Everyone's ages are the same except for Kenshin, which becomes 24 and Kaoru becomes 19. And… Sano… 21. Yep! Its all decided!

And also, I'm trying to make this story as short as possible. I was about to make it a one shot but it turns out there's a lot of thing I wanna write. Heheheh. Ignore my English. I hate it too.

Many Faces of the Moon

"…But in Meiji until the beginning of Showa era, tattoo was banned and assumed as the symbol of criminality. When finally the government legalised tattoo, it was already associated with yakuza and criminals. That's why people are scared to get tattoos. But thank god now people started to forget about tattoo as symbol of yakuza, really. Like those school girls yesterday, Sano? Each of them had already got 5 tattoos."

"It's only because they want you to touch their ass or get your attention by swaying their boobs up and down while you're poking them above their chest with those needles. Ever since I know you, you always popular among female species. Even my cat likes you more than the owner. By the way, how do you know about these all tattoo history thingy?"

"Because I'm a tattooist."

"Well, not all tattooists know about those kinds of things. They only know wow to poke people with their needles. Thanks for telling me the history, anyway. Now I have something to write into this goddamn article."

"You're welcome. I guess I'm a geek tattooist who likes to read books." Sano smirked, but soon his smirk disappeared, replaced by the pain expression. Kenshin stopped a bit and looked at Sano's newly tattooed back from a far, and get back to work.

"But, really, Kenshin, I was surprised when you said you wanted to have tattoo parlour. I didn't know you like to paint… Or tattooing… I thought you would become some useless swine after getting out from the department…" said Sano. Kenshin chuckled, stopped working and slapped Sano's back, right on the new tattoo. Sano flinched.

"It turns out that I can really earn a good amount of money from tattoo right? You're lucky you are my friend and you don't have to pay anything, because usually I would charge a bunch of money for these kinds of tattoos." Sano shrugged, his eyelids pressed tightly against each other, trying to relieve the pain. Kenshin took Sano's shirt and threw it to him. Sano stood and examined his tattooed back with a big mirror. He smiled, satisfied.

"Wow, Kenshin, not bad for a 'charity' work. But you would do better than this if I paid you, right?"

"Of course."

"Fuck you. Just don't mess with my tattoo or I'll kill you with your own tattoo equipment. Needles could cause more agony than a sword." Kenshin smiled while looking at Sano.

Soon, the sun disappeared from the horizon; night came together with wind that smelled like withered leaves in fall, and Sano left the house. Kenshin sighed while turning on all of the lightings in the room. It's been almost five years he worked as a tattooist. He expected to get sufficient money to live from this job, but really, he got more than what he expected. Some of his clients were famous people, actresses, models, even some international celebrity. But most of his clients were high class prostitutes and sometimes mafia members. The minority clients were ordinary people, who wanted to look cool with tattoo, and high school kids who had enough money to afford his service. Only from making tattoos, he could afford a car and a shop.

He smiled to himself. He was lucky. He could live this peaceful life just like ordinary people. No one hated him; he even had his best friends, Sano, Megumi, Misao and Aoshi, around him. He could also continue his hobby, drawing and still earning a huge amount of money.

He came out of the shop to turn on the shop sign. Next his shops there were some fancy cafés and also some fancy bars, and, basically, the well-covered high class prostitution place. Expensive place, of course made his tattoo twice more expensive than in other tattoo shop. He smiled happily and turned back to come in to his shop, but suddenly an expensive SUV car stopped in front of the shop. Kenshin looked at the car and smiled. The driver came out and opened the back seat door, and from inside the car, a beautiful woman came out. She was wearing an expensive coat, a branded big shades, and a hat.

"Megumi-dono. I thought you're coming back tomorrow afternoon." Megumi smiled and came into the shop, followed by Kenshin. Inside the shop Kenshin saw Yahiko sat on the waiting room. His eyes were red and his short black hair was messy because he was just wake up. He yawned and looked at Kenshin and Megumi.

"Kenshin, you didn't wake me up. Hi Kitsune." Kenshin smiled while Megumi glared at him angrily.

"You look so tired after school that's why I can't wake you up, Yahiko. Now go take a shower and do your homework." Yahiko snorted and went back to second story of the shop lazily. Kenshin turned back and Megumi smiled to him.

"I'm so sorry Ken-san, it turns out that you have to finish the tattoo today, because tomorrow I have photo shoot in London."

"Really? I thought you said you left next week for the photo shoot." Megumi sighed tiredly and walked to the water dispenser, poured herself a glass of water.

"The agency just changed my schedule without consulting to me first! Those stupid people… Do they think I have no other life?" Kenshin chuckled, took out new needles and some colour ink.

"Looks like life as a supermodel is hard."

"Yes. Interested? You have potential. Remember when you came to my birthday party last year? My manager thought that you were a model. And he kept on buggering me to" Kenshin chuckled.

"No thanks, I'm happy enough with drawing on supermodel's skin. How long will you stay in London?"

"Hmm… About a week or two."

"Really? Well, I have an appointment in London too in two weeks. We can spend time together sometimes there."

"Good, I think if I have free times we can meet and have a coffee. And I HAVE to have free time, or else I'll kill my manager." Kenshin smiled, nodded and showed the new, still packed needle to Megumi.

"Here's your new needle, you don't have to pay this. By the way, your Rooster was here earlier today." Megumi blushed, but tried to cover it with her indifferent face.

"And why would I care about that? That little Chicken." Kenshin laughed loud while unlocking his studio and opened the door for Megumi.

"Now, shall we?" Megumi nodded and stood up. She came into the studio, Kenshin followed and door closed.

88888888

Kaoru walked slowly, following the road and the expensive cafés and bars. Her step was not smooth, because of her high heeled boots. That was the first time she wore a high heeled boots, and unfortunately, it was too small for her. Her feet were hurt and her legs were numb. When the cold breeze ran trough her body, she shivered and clutched her coat tighter, hid her beautiful red dress.

Late autumn night was very cold. She didn't understand why they had to choose these times to make her family bankrupt. Then again, everything terrible came near and during the winter. Freezing snow and cold wind would not choose their victim; every weak creature would die whenever, and wherever that cold grip of snow wanted them to die.

She is weak.

She coughed and pressed her lips together. She felt like running away from all of these things.

_But, Kaoru, remember what will happen to your family? Your step father couldn't pay the debt, which is why he handed you over to those people. Your future, learning journalism in university, dreams to work in those famous fashion magazines, find a good guy and get married are all shattered. But this way, you could guarantee that your sweet little step sister Tsubame, your mother and your step father safe. You would do it, because you're not a selfish person. And you know that you are stronger than anyone else in this world, you can take anything, burden, pain, torture, lonely, lost…_

And yet she was started to cry now. She was scared, not knowing what would happen to her. She knew this place was a famous high class prostitution place. She didn't want to be one of them, obviously. Who wants to, after all?

She walked, and walked. More cafés bars, and finally she arrived in an underground place. She saw the people that stood still, guarded the entrance of the place. She shivered. She knew nothing good would happen to her. She had to be ready to lose everything in this place. This is for the sake of her family.

_If God really exist, He will give you such a great place in the heaven. Now, now, aren't you supposed to be happy? Heaven!_

Her legs were trembling hard. He turned back and ran from the place. This is not right! She was only a small part the family, yet she had to carry the entire burden herself. Everything for the sake of the family. What did her family do for her? Did they give her tons happiness and shower her with affection and love until she felt that she had to repay all of those things?

No. And now she had to torture herself, for her family's sake.

_For your family's sake, Kaoru. Remember Tsubame? Your little sweet step sister, Sanjou Tsubamer. You love her so much. You take care of her like a beautiful, valuable yet fragile vase, careful, full of love. And do you remember how she cried so hard when you left the house? It's LOVE. She loves you so much that she didn't want you to leave. Can't you feel it? Or are you numb already until you can't feel her love?_

Kaoru ran faster as her mind struggled with many things. Denial inside her head couldn't stop and it was hurting his brain so much. She stopped when suddenly she felt really dizzy until she threw up. She didn't cry, but her struggling brain was killing her.

She just realized that she was far away from her appointment place already. In one side she was grateful, but in other side she confused and tired, because she didn't know where to go from here. She felt bad again, and threw up again.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you drunk? Gee, it's still early and you're drunk already!"

"Huh?" Kaoru looked up from the drain to see the young boy with spiky hair and worried face that made her thoughts and denial suddenly just disappeared. He brought a bottle of drink. Kaoru remembered she was thirsty while she looked at the bottle.

"Can I have your water?" the boy looked at her, disgust.

"And you wanna use your dirty mouth that filled with vomit to drink my water? From my bottle? Hell no! Hygene, woman! Hygene! Well if you don't have money and you wanna drink, come with me." looked at her for a while to make sure she was okay, and continued to walk. Kaoru followed her.

It was another fancy place. But it was not a café, nor a bar. It was a tattoo parlour. The shop was designed in minimalist, made it look nice, cozy and real expensive. The boy took a paper cup and filled it with water from the dispenser.

"Here your water. My name is Yahiko. This is my father's shop, so don't mess with anything, or I'll make you regret that." Kaoru looked at Yahiko, annoyed. What an arrogant little boy! She managed to control her emotion, and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, my name is Kamiya Kaoru. Nice to meet you, Yahiko-_chan_…" she drank her water calmly. Yahiko glared at her.

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN! BUSU!" they glared each other until a man with red hair came out from upstairs.

"Yahiko? What happened? Why are you shouting loudly like that?" Yahiko looked at Kaoru for a few second.

"I brought home an annoying busu and I regret that! You take care of her! I'm going to continue making homework." he went upstairs, while the red haired guy greeted her with wide, caring, and innocent smile.

"I'm sorry, my son is very… I don't know. Well, he's still a kid, after all. I'm Himura Kenshin, the owner of the shop." Kenshin bowed a bit, while Kaoru amazed. How such a cute guy could 'produce' such a bratty kid like Yahiko? Kaoru looked at him carefully. This Kenshin guy was so cute. His hair, maybe dyed to red, and his eyes were violet, like real violet, which was rather weird actually.

"That's okay. He actually enlightened me a bit. You… You're the tattooist." she looked at a pack of needle and some ink in his hand. He chuckled, looked at stuff in his hand.

"I guess I'm the tattooist. So, do you want a tattoo?" Kaoru sighed heavily.

"No… I'm not here to… Sorry Kenshin. I met your son when I felt sick on the street and your son took me to your place to give me some drink. Thank you so much for the water. I better get going now." she stood up but sat again because of her dizzy head. Kenshin looked at her, worried.

"You know what, you look sick. You better stay here a little longer, Miss…"

"Kaoru."

"Ok, Kaoru-dono. You better stay here a little bit longer, because you look pale."

"Thank you. I have an appointment but it seems that I got lost so I need time to go there. I've ever been here before." Kenshin surprised.

"Really? I though you're the one of the… Uhm… Workers here."

"I'm about to become a 'worker' here." Kaoru said easily while she did the apostrophe sign with her hands at the word worker.

"Really? Well then, if you need helps in the future, feel free to come here." Kaoru looked at Kenshin, who busy placing the needles and the ink bottles, without looking at her even a bit. Her throat dry, she really feel like explaining all the things happened to her, even though she wasn't sure that Kenshin wanted to listen about it.

"Well, Kenshin, it's not like I have choice. I mean, I can work as anything else; I'd rather work as a beggar than this, really. But… Well, my step father sold me to one of the club here. So, here I am." Kaoru made her voice as easy as possible, but she looked away to hide her tears.

"I know, and I don't really care about that, it's something you have to do, after all." Kaoru sighed.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm about to become a piece of useless dirty trash after all. I always think that women who sell their virginity and ignore their dignity are pieces of junk. I can't believe now I'm about to become one of them. For nineteen years I treasure my virginity, now I just have to give it up in any man who can pay a lot of money. How cheap…" Kenshin looked at her; she was talking with trembling voice.

"For me… It's the cycle in life. You always lost something but you gain other things instead. In fact, you still have what other people don't have."

"And what is that?"

"Sanity. You still have one, don't you?"

"That's not true, I feel like half of my sanity is disappear as I go further from my home. And if I'm sane; I'm not the only one who has sanity. You're look sane enough." Kenshin smiled.

"Well, you and I, we have same portion of sanity. And I guess half is enough for us. When you're losing it, there will be friends helping you bring it back. In my case, some of my old friends and Yahiko helped me a lot. I took him three years ago when I went home. He was beaten so harshly and injured. He was nine at that time, but he was strong." Kaoru amazed.

"Yahiko?"

"I'm not his biological father. I thought it's obvious. White skin here, dark skin there… Red hair here, black hair there…" Kenshin gave a hint funnily and continued to clean the tables. Kaoru looked at Kenshin who was cleaning the table and wiping some frames. There was something about this guy that made her comfortable.

"In my case, I don't have anyone. No one would help me to keep my sanity."

"Well, if you're really staying here, I can be your friend."

"Really? Don't you feel… I mean, I'm a prostitute, after all."

"Yep, and I'm a tattooist. My friend is a journalist, my other friend is a supermodel and Yahiko is a student, once a thief. What's the different?"

"It's… I don't know. They all more honourable…?"

"To be honest, I don't really like the fact that a girl like you will work as a prostitute later. But you still have to do it. You came far away from your hometown to Tokyo, with nothing only that small bag. You want to help your family. Just don't run away. Fight them."

_Yes. Fight them. To protect anything you treasure the most._ Kamiya Kaoru is not that weak. She had a lot of things to protect, therefore she couldn't be weak. She just needed… some helps.

"Kenshin? Can I ask something from you?"

"Hmm??" Kaoru suddenly got down on her knees, in front if him.

"Please, take my virginity. I just can't give it to them. Save it from them…"

A/N: Weee… Finish! My first story! Please review as much as possible!

Why is it so gloomy? And corny? And… sometimes just funnily weird? Well it matches my feeling though… I feel like some part of the story didn't match each other. Sigh… This is what happened if I don't finish writing at one time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Lets pretend that anybody other than Watsuki-sensei can have Kenshin!

**REALLY REALLY LONG A/N**: Thanks for the review! Please review some more!! And for **rightnow.**I don't know what a Beta reader is, how to do it and stuff... Explain please???

Now I have to tell you my background (the reason why I annoy you guys with my English, heheh). I'm learning English as second language for two years, started when I moved to British school in yr 11 (before that I learned low standard English in govt school, like making really simple kid stories, 5 sentences about what you can see in the zoo, parents, pets and stuff in yr 10…). I have a lot of strange ideas and point of views (I don't think it's strange. My parents, my friends and my bf do) that are complicated, need a lot of description. I just can't do it with my limited English.

For sanity problem that **DragongirlVC** mentioned, I really meant sanity, not soul. Thanks for your review anyway, it helped me a lot! I think I'll edit chap 1 based on your review.

Anyway, I still need helps from you all so keep reviewing and enjoy the fic!!

Flowers and Graffiti

"This is great, Ken-san. Finally I have a break and enjoy myself." Kenshin smiled and sipped his coffee. Megumi cracked her fingers, relaxed, and definitely enjoyed the short three hours of free time his manager gave her.

"That's good. You said you want to go, having some coffee shopping, relaxing… God, London is surely freezing…"

"Yes, this city is so gloomy. The weather is always like it's going to rain, different to the bright autumn in Tokyo."

"But I like this city. It's different. Different way of doing things, different ideas, different mood… Really different from what I see in Japan." Megumi snorted.

"Of course it's different, gloomy guy! By the way Ken-san, how's your job?"

"Great. I helped to make some temporary tattoos with the real shapes of Irezumi, Japanese tattoos, for this movie production. Well, I only work for two or three hours a day and after that I'm free to go wherever."

"Sounds fun. Ken-san… Can I just be a tattooist like you?" Kenshin shrugged and smiled to the bored lady in front of him. He looked at the sky.

This gloomy day, the sky was pale and grey. The weather, the air, everything was different tones of blue. The cold was uncomfortable; it pierced trough the thick fabric of the coat, sweater, jacket…

The thin coat that Kaoru wore that day, could it protect her from the cold?

Kenshin sighed.

88888888

Kaoru coughed and spat her blood on the road. Her body trembled hard. Tonight was the scariest night in her life.

"_Hello, sweetie, you're so beautiful when you're helpless." _

She sat on the ground and looked at her hand. Full of bruises and the mark of the rope still there, very visible.

"_Little bitch. Koda said your father, that little loser, was lying about your virginity. You're not too innocent after all, don't you? Whore…"_

Her hands came up to her cheeks; she could feel the mark of the piece of cloth there and some bruises that stung if she pressed them, from cheek until lips.

"_Speak, bitch. Speak! Ohh… You can't speak? Poor little thing… Just cry, the more you cry the more you please me. Scream, bitch! You turn me on with your loud scream!"_

Help…

Kami…

Mother…

Kenshin…

_Kenshin…_

She sat helpless on the side of the street, let rain pouring all over her body.

Raindrops felt like a needle on her skin. She smiled bitterly.

_If only Dad didn't borrow money from those people… _

_Now I have to sacrifice… My virginity, symbol of purity… I'm suffering… _

Because she was an innocent victim…

**_Suffering? Innocent? Liar! Sinner! _**

"I'M INNOCENT! THEY… I'm innocent… They made me… Force me… Tsubame… Oka-san… Kenshin… Kenshin…" Kaoru sobbed badly.

**_You wanted him, don't you? You didn't regret the night you spent together with him, when actually you should be ashamed with that. Do you think this is a fairy tale, or a story in a comic book? Do you really think he would fall for you, and help you leave that place just like Cinderella? Where is he now, Kamiya Kaoru? Where is your Prince Charming, Cinderella? Does he take you, marry you, and bring you to live in his castle forever?? _**

_I was forced to do it!_

**_Really? Didn't you moan when he kissed your neck? Didn't you thrill to feel his hand touching your body? Didn't you like the pleasure when he got into you?_**

If she had a lot of money, she would ask scientists to make her a pair of ear plug that could block any kinds of sounds and voices, ultrasound, infrasound, even the voice of her heart.

88888888888

"Gee… The rain and lightning is just terrifying! You should thank me that I have car, complete with the driver so I can drive you home from the airport."

"Arigatou Megumi-dono. I'll send Sano to you later." Megumi's face became really red.

"Why do I need that turkey around?? I don't want him!!" Kenshin laughed, opened the car door and ran to his shop. He saw Megumi waved to him, before he really entered the shop. He saw Yahiko was working on his homework. He smiled.

"Yahiko? What did I tell you about doing personal things in business area?"

"You said I can do my homework wherever I want."

"Really?" Kenshin scratched his hair. Yahiko sighed and closed his books.

"Anyway, Kaoru was looking for you yesterday, the day before yesterday, and days before the day before yesterday. Almost everyday. Do something about it!"

"Yeah? What happened to her? Did she get into a problem or something?"

"I don't know. Once, she brought you some food, I ate it because you weren't here by the way, and offered herself to clean the shop. She even asked me to tell you that she misses you so much. I think she has a crush on you, that busu."

Kenshin sighed as he went to his room. Yahiko didn't know what happened to him and Kaoru.

_Don't mess with a virgin, or you'll be in the big trouble. _

Now Kenshin _almost_ understand why Sano said that to him.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Kaoru?" Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin, who smiled calmly at her. "Just relax and think about this. If you want to change it, go ahead and do it now, you won't make me or anyone upset, because I'm here only to help you." Kaoru bite her lips. _

"_I hate the thought that I'm going to do this outside marriage."_

"_Then don't do it."_

"_I have to. I don't want they win just like that."_

"_I know. Auction of virginity, held once a month. If you don't have one, they won't earn extra money from your virginity."_

"_Exactly."_

"_Logical."_

"_But Kenshin, it's not that easy… Everything is so complicated."_

"_Yes. Then would you like me to just buy you a vibrator from the sex shop so you can do it yourself?"_

"_No…"_

"_So, what do you want?" Kenshin asked patiently. Kaoru threw herself to Kenshin's bed._

"_I don't know. Can you decide it for me? I'll be here, lying still like a vegetable."_

"_Then I'll sleep outside. I've never sleep with a stranger before." Kenshin headed to the door, before finally Kaoru pulled his hand._

"_Could you just pretend that I'm your girlfriend and you love me like crazy?" Kenshin shrugged, but took her waist in his hands._

"_I'll try." Kenshin kissed her slowly, until finally she accepted him and let him thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Kaoru lied on the bed, while Kenshin took off his shirt and jeans._

"_I'll try to make it fast." he said. Kaoru grabbed his wrist._

"_Kenshin, just pretend. Take your time. Two, three, five hours, a night, whatever! I don't care… Just…" kenshin chuckled._

"_It won't take a night for a round, but you can sleep here afterwards." Kaoru closed her eyes as Kenshin removed her clothes one by one._

"_I love you…" she opened her eyes, surprised. Kenshin didn't smile; he just stared at her with his glowing violet eyes. He took her hands and placed it on his neck, while he leaned down to the woman under him and kissed her passionately._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

88888888

Kaoru got out from the bathroom of her flat with her smile. She fell asleep and dreamed about that night.

That night, she heard clearly that Kenshin said he loved her…

She chose her finest sweater and a beautiful long skirt and put it on. She dried her hair with a blower. Before she left, she took her hat and an umbrella, and left.

It turned out that Kaoru went to Kenshin's shop. She looked at her reflection on Kenshin's shop window, and brushed her hair with her hand. She smiled and entered the shop. Kenshin was sitting in his own waiting room, reading a magazine. He looked up and smiled a bit when he saw Kaoru, but the smile gone when Kaoru came to him and kissed his lips softly.

"Kenshin, okaeri. I miss you so much." Kaoru sat beside him and rested her head to his shoulder. Kenshin moved his body slowly and politely, and smiled a bit.

"Kaoru-dono. Nice to see you again." Kaoru smiled brightly, and held his hand. Kenshin sighed, took his hand from hers. Kaoru looked at him questioningly.

"What happened, Kenshin? Do you have problems? Your jobs? Yahiko?" Kenshin looked at her, looked away from her, and looked at her again. He shook his head a bit.

"It's not about Yahiko, or job. It's about you."

"Me?"

"Ano… Kaoru-dono, your attention and your… um… affection make me a little bit uncomfortable. Is this have something to do with our…" Kenshin coughed. Kaoru's smile disappeared, but then she smiled again.

"Ah, sorry, Kenshin. My behaviour is just too much. I just want to thank you… And… Um… Maybe you can make me some tattoos… Um… Later. Ok then, see ya." she stood up too fast and too harsh until her hat fell off and showed her bruised face. Kenshin looked at her in shock, while Kaoru covered her face with her hair. "I'm going now." Kenshin caught her wrist.

"Kaoru-dono… What was that?"

"Nothing. I fell. The street was awfully hard, and there was a lot of little rocks… Ouch!" he ignored her explanation and threw her to the sofa, and then started to examine her face. Her face was horrible; many different colours of bruises, some cuts and swollen eyes.

"Oh shit… What on earth is happening to you? Did they do this? What else did they do to you? Did they force you to use drugs? Humiliate you? What about your body? Is it hurt? How come I didn't realize what happened to your face? And why didn't you tell me before?" Kaoru giggled.

"You're sooo worried! I know it… Look at your face! Yeah, it hurts, but this happened three days ago, so it's not really hurt now. They did this because my dad said that I'm a virgin, but it turned out that I'm not… They were furious."

"Really? Fuck… I should have just visited you or something… Sorry, Kaoru…" Kaoru rested her head on his shoulder. Kenshin caressed her hair gently.

Suddenly the shop door opened. Kenshin stood up to greet his customer, but when he saw the woman that came in, he didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything.

That beautiful woman came in gracefully, her hair and her eyes were black. Kaoru stared at her, then looked at Kenshin. He looked… Amazed? No, more like surprised and…

Jealousy came into Kaoru. Kenshin was happy; she knew that, even though at that time Kenshin wasn't smiling.

"Tadaima, anata." with no expression, that woman bowed respectfully to Kenshin, just like Japanese traditional wife.

88888888

"Apparently, Boss Higo, the Kaoru girl stayed a night at Himura's house before going to our place. One of our men saw her."

"Himura? That tattooist?"

"Yes, sir."

"I want any information about his past."

"I did some reseach on him; he was known as Hitokiri Batousai, the assassin, but he's retired right now. He lived with his step son, Yahiko. I think he's not fully retired."

"Battousai… From the Ishin Shishi? Our biggest enemy?"

"Yes, Boss." Higo smirked.

"Call Kaoru. Time to make a move and beat those rats in Ishin Shishi."

A/N: I was about to edit the story when my friends called and told me to stop doing useless things (like writing this fic, they're so mean!) and start to plan the Prom. Prom… Farewell to High School life!!


End file.
